poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High/Transcript
This is a script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High. song starts story begins with the team battling against Killer Croc Ryan F-Freeman: Take that! Evil Ryan came Evil Ryan: Killer Croc Evil Anna: Let me try. at Killer Croc Killer Croc: Ow! My ears! Connor Lacey: My turn! Ultimatrix into Spider-Monkey Spider-Monkey: Spider-Monkey! Ryan F-Freeman: Come on. I need Granodite. Ultimatrix transforms to Rath Rath: Huh? Let me tell you something, Connor Lacey. Rath is angry at Killer Croc for being a better Hunter than Rath! Sci-Ryan: Oh. It's like running a nursery in Odette's world. Absolute child care. Evil Ryan: sing-song I guess so. Nighlock: No singing. Ivy, use your powers to help Spider-Man and Wonder Woman wrap Killer Croc's legs up. Starfire. Hawkgirl. Once they get that done, knock her down. Harley. Cushion her fall so she doesn't crush any civilians. Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Ya got it Mr. Teacher Man. Sci-Ryan: On it. Evil Ryan came to cast a spell Evil Ryan: Azarath Metrion Zinthos! Croc was knocked out by a floating metal bar Sci-Ryan: Who taught you that? Evil Ryan: Raven told me how to use this. Rath: Let me tell you something, Evil Ryan. Rath would like to give Raven's a try. Ryan nods and transforms to G1 Megatron’s gun mode which Rath catches Evil Ryan: Load me up! loads up Evil Ryan with him and fires at King Shark Poison Ivy (DCSHG)(uses her powers to begin wrapping vines around Giganta's legs) Spider-Man:(jumps off a roof and shoots a web at Giganta's knees and swings around, wrapping her legs up) Wonder Woman (DCSHG):(uses her lasso to wrap around Giganta's legs) Hawkgirl (DCSHG):(hits Giganta's right knee forward a little with her mace) vibrates Wonder Woman: It's Supergirl, she's coming to our school. reverts back to Connor Connor Lacey: That is good news. reverts back to Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Then, I’ll stop her. his Ultimatrix transforms into Granodite Granodite: Granodite! Finally! to Supergirl Supergirl: Wonder Woman, it's such an honor to meet you. falls over and unintentionally sends Croc flying as Hawkgirl and Starfire punch Giganta over. Harley tosses a whoopie cushion, cushioning Giganta's fall Nighlock: Now that those three are taken care of. Anyone wanna deal with the Double Dare Twins? Bertram T. Monkey: I’ll do it with Evil Anna. his Keyblade Sha-ka-Shing! Connor Lacey: My turn. turns into Swampfire Swampfire: Here I am, guys. Granodite: Nice one, Connor. Now, I can help you fight the Double Dare twins. Swampfire: On it, Ryan. and Granodite fight against the Double Dare twins as Nighlock shrinks Giganta and places handcuffs on her Nighlock: You lasted about 10 minutes against us. That's better than last time. Not bad. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Although, I don’t get to see your face when someone try to remove your face visor. Swampfire: Well done, Ryan. Granodite: Thank you, Connor. Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan? Why did you join Master Xandred when you are Sci-Ryu? Sci-Ryan: Well, That is for another time. Granodite: It's ok. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts